never_ending_storysbforumsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2 Part 10: The Cheese War Part 1
Chapter 2 Part 10: The Cheese War Part 1'' ''is the first part of The Cheese War and the 10th part of Chapter 2 of The Never Ending Story. Previous: Chapter 2 Part 9 Next: Chapter 2 Part 11: The Cheese War Part 2 Sypnosis In this part, the Cheese suck the powers out of the PopCorn Bag. That turned into a huge war with everybody killing each other. However, the characters are all assigned to several quests by the Popcorn bag to get his powers back and only 1 will get to the final quest and become the next NES God. Plot Everything is normal at first, A laugh-a-thon is being held at Goo Lagoon, SpongeBob uses Internet Explorer until suddenly.. We go to The Blue Room. Later when Tomodachidude tried to go outside, he melted and got teleported back! An unknown voice tells Tomodachidude 2 chances left, However it is revealed to be Dark Bowser who suddenly gets smited by The PopCorn Bag. Dark Bowser stops and releases everybody, Meanwhile the Cheese sucks The PopCorn Bag's powers and all of the sudden.. The NES world is literally hell! Everybody killing each other, stealing stuff and much more! SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs find a tiny part of The PopCorn Bag's powers inside The Krusty Krab. Everybody has to go on quests assigned by The PopCorn Bag and only 1 will make it out alive to finish the final quest, and after it's all done the person gets to ride on The PopCorn Bag to fix everything and they'll become the next NES God. A spork cannon is made and Wanda comes in and says that she'll help on the journey, Then Dads from the Planet of the Dads and shoots some people, Wanda also says that they'll need more people. The Dads' guns also became Duck Guns that shoot bread crumbs. Sway Sway eats the bread crumbs and becomes fat, Glass Joe comes and asks if he can come and help, Koopsers says that he can come. SpongeBob, Sandy, Koopsers Joopsers, CheeseCrocker, Stretch Armstrong, Glass Joe, Chase McFly, Wanda, and Tomodachidude45678 go into space inside a BattleShip and looks down at the NES world, at how it's crumbling to pieces. Then the BattleShip gets destroyed and then they land on a SpaceShip that's going to launch. The Cheese makes a cheese army and he makes the cheese head for them. Koopsers gets Stretch Armstrong and the bullets bounce off of him. They go inside the SpaceShip and go inside Death Island, where they have to do their first mission there. Their first challenge is to build a dirt staircase in less than 23 minutes and if they don't, they die. Koopsers finished his at the last minute, Stretch Armstrong couldn't sadly, and he falls into a chamber where you get stretched out. The next challenges must be done in 2 - 4 hours, The first one is to find an ounce of concrete hidden in the dirt deep below. Koopsers digs 6 feet down and finds it after 40 minutes. The next challenge is to clean the bathroom, and it's extremely hard because it's dirty everywhere. The bathtub is a trap, If you go in there you fall into a pool of blood and drown to death from blood, You also have to clean the walls around the bathtub. Glass Joe says that he can't clean with boxing gloves on. Tomodachidude decides to use SpongeBob, and now it's clean! Plankton falls into the trap sadly. Glass Joe says that he's going to beat up Sandy, but she beat him. Then he fights his reflection and loses, but when he fights a cup he wins! They have to clean 5 more bathrooms and they can't use SpongeBob anymore, until suddenly Tomodachidude accidentally destroyed all of the bathrooms, Then he falls over into a pool of blood and finds a pipe which is actually another exit, It was Lundringnuss, the next world. Tomodachi see's Mario there and says that he can't go in because it's too dangerous so he has to wait. Glass Joe says that he's losing his balance, A Spandy userbox appears and Glass Joe questions it, Koopsers explains to Glass Joe what a userbox is, and for this one it's a Spandy userbox, Glass Joe says that it's interesting. After handing the mashed potatoes to the king, they collect 1/4th of the weapons that defeat bad gods. SpongeBob, Sandy, Koopsers Joopsers, CheeseCrocker, Stretch Armstrong, Glass Joe, Chase McFly, and Wanda go to the next world Lundringnuss and Mario lets them pass. Giant Real Patrick is there, and says that things are gonna get crazy. Giant Real Patrick says to pass his 5 challenges, but Koopsers says he'll do it later and he hacks into the world, He finds out that the world is full with computers. The computers realize that Koopsers is hacking them so they throw a bunch of keyboards at him. They beat each other up and the computers leave Koopsers alone. CheeseCrocker see's a Giant Nice Patrick, He plays solitaire with CheeseCrocker, and if CheeseCrocker wins he gets the weapon to kill the cheese but if CheeseCrocker loses he will get kicked all the way to Mars. Giant Real Patrick makes Glass Joe fight Little Mac but Little Mac refuses and ruins CheeseCrockers game of Solitare with Giant Nice Patrick, CheeseCrocker then gets kicked all the way to Mars where he meets the Martians. Giant Nice Patrick throws the other 1/4th of the weapons to TomodachiDude because he's so nice. Everybody blasts off to the next world, The SporkTastic Land, In the land sporks live free, But they despise teeth. Trivia *This is the first part Glass Joe appears in. *This is also the return of Stretch Armstrong in The Never Ending Story. Category:Parts Category:Chapter 2